


Renascentia: Sam Scars a Homophobe for Life

by Calaphrass (SexyStripedTie)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Puns, Dork Dean, Gen, Kickass Trans Ally Dean, M/M, POV Dean, Sam SLAPS A GUY IN THE FACE, Sharing a Bed, Trans Male Character, Trans Sam Winchester, Transgender, WITH A CERTAIN REMOVABLE BODY PART, and I feel so alive whilst writing it, ngl this was cathartic, tldr; Sam does what everyone lowkey wishes they could to a homophobe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:52:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9063106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyStripedTie/pseuds/Calaphrass
Summary: Rest in peace, Dean’s sides. Because right now? They’re goners. He’s a goner. They fucking ache, and Dean can’t breathe. One, ‘cause he’s in stitches, and two, ‘cause he’s pretty sure his body can’t actually physically contain his undying love for Sam.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A stand-alone scene based in the same trans guy Sam universe as [Renascentia](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7544701).
> 
> If you haven't read it or need a refresher: Sam's a 20-year-old trans guy who's on testosterone, wears binders, and hormone-wise, has reached a point where he has a low voice and is automatically read as male. Sam's also in a relationship with Dean, which he instigated when he turned 18. They've been living together, away from John, since Sam came out at 14.

Rest in peace, Dean’s sides. Because right now? They’re goners. He’s a goner. They fucking _ache_ , and Dean can’t _breathe_. One, ‘cause he’s in stitches, and two, ‘cause he’s pretty sure his body can’t actually physically contain his undying love for Sam.

“You– christ, Sam, _fuck_ –”

“He was asking for it!”

“You goddamn _bet_ he was– god, _Sammy_ , I didn’t know you had the balls–”

“Dean!”

And yeah, okay, Sam might be a little livid, a little worked up, a little  _cocked up_ and hot at the ears, but it was fucking _justified_. Some trash-spouting assclown had started proselytizing at them ‘cause they were holding hands – which, _sue them_ – and yeah, they’d snapped back and taken the bait, because to them the rights he was hate-jerking to weren’t just a political hot topic, they were their fucking _life_ – and then he’d gone a step further, into full-on Trump territory, and Sam had dropped Dean’s hand, stepped forward, shoved a hand down his own pants, _whipped out his heavy, sizeable silicone cock, and slapped him across the fucking face with it._ And not a half-assed slap, either.

“You fucking _bitchslapped_ _him– god_ , I can’t breathe–”

“Yeah, well, next time maybe he’ll think twice before pulling that shit. ‘Cause I’m not standing for it.”

“Oh, yeah. He sure found that out the hard way.”

“ _Dean_!”

Dean was beaming like an idiot; he couldn’t even help it.

“I love you so fucking much, man. You don’t even know.”

Sam and his vengeful, steely resolve definitely cracked then.

“…I love you too. _God_ , I’m still pissed, though.”

“Well, hey, if I ever piss you off? I for one welcome the rule of the Cock of Doom.”

Sam grins, losing steam despite himself.

“You kinky jerk.”

“What, Cock of Doom too much? How about Dick of Justice? Dong of Retribution?”

“Yeah, actually, I kind of like that one.”

 

Hours later, Dean chokes on a shocked burst of laughter and rolls over in bed.

“Sam. _Sam_. _Sammy._ ” He gently shakes Sam’s shoulder, first barely and then with increasing urgency. Sam lets out a confused, unhappy noise that conveys something between _I’m up, I’m up, what_? and _god Dean please just let me sleep._

“ _Penis of Persuasion_.”

There’s silence for a good five seconds. And then the dam breaks, and Sam’s _laughing_ , sleep-deprived, delighted, ridiculous peals of amusement bubbling over, and _god,_ Dean could bask in it. Sam rolls over and shoves a pillow in Dean’s face.

“ _I hate you so much_.”

“Love you too, sweetheart.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the rest of my stuff over at [my Tumblr](https://sexystripedtie.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
